Her English Lesson
by ScissorsAndTape
Summary: A short oneshot. Lucas is a jerk who abandoned Haley two years ago, when he got a spot on the basketball team. AU Laley.


Great.

She was just going through her day, like she usually would.

And it was a great day, so far.

Well great until fourth period.

English.

Usually her favourite lesson of the day, but today was different.

Mr. Kimasu had decided to make the class do pair work. That wasn't the bad part.

The bad part was Mr. Kimasu had decided who was working with who.

Usually Kit didn't mind but this time it was irritating.

She got paired with one of the most popular guys in school.

Many girls would have loved to be in her position, and she would have gladly swapped.  
As she had a past.  
With him.

He used to be her best friend.

For 10 years to be exact.

When they were 15, they just went their separate ways.

The memories can flooding out of hanging out together, where they would watch movies, usually her choice of Disney when they were younger, spending all day together, falling out, becoming friends again, falling out again, then vowing to never fight again, until the next time, when they used to go on the swings at the park, seeing who would swing higher, revising for exams, laughing childishly at the sex talk, eating five ice creams in a day, and most importantly promising always to be there for each other.

When those memories came to her the one thing anyone could notice was her eyes.

They were very emotive.

And right now they were showing sadness, pain and anger.

He saw them.

Until she turned away from him.

That was when she masked her eyes.

It was a trick she'd learnt to perfect, now all you could see was her eyes.

She'd hidden that emotion.

But he'd seen it.

And he himself felt hurt.

Hurt that she was now a stranger.

They hadn't spoken in 2 years.

Since they suddenly went their separate ways.

Since he'd become popular.

'Hi', He spoke up first.

He got a grunt in reply.

'Okay then, someone's in a bad mood'

He was acting like a jerk.

Like nothing had happened in the past two years.

'First of all, you don't know me, second of all, don't try know me.' She was angry at this point. Then as he was about to say something 'Oops, I'm sorry, I'm acting like a jerk. I should really introduce myself, I'm Kelly, and I used to know a guy who looked just like you, but he moved away about two years ago, and yourself?'

Dammit, he always hated it when she was sarcastic.

He never knew know to respond.

She sighed before saying 'Let's just do the work, and then won't have to talk again ever after this hour, and don't worry, doing work with me won't ruin your image and can we just please do some work as I'm a straight A student and I don't want that to change.'

'You don't want to talk to me'

'Nope'

'Then why are you?'

'Because I have to'

'No you don't'

'Shut Up Luke, I mean Lucas'

'Luke's fine'

'Can we please just do the work Lucas'

'Kelly, you've become less bossy!'

'Two years can change people, I bet you didn't know that my grandma died last year, or last week I was on TV, in a small acting role because here's a reason, we're not friends!'

'Your gran died in January and you were in a one off drama of Romeo and Juliet'

Haley just looked up at him, shocked. How did he know that?

'What didn't think I knew that? Well, I do, you see we may not be good friends but I've known you for years, so I'm bout to know stuff, just like I know how close you were to your gran. I also know that you masked your feelings like you with your eyes, sure it just hurt when you did that, but you have the right to, we're not close anymore. I mean, you obviously don't know that I'm getting mainly A's in all my classes, so you don't need to worry about your grades. You're right, only an hour to go.'

'But…'

'But what?'

'You ditched me when you got popular why would you know about me?'

'I still look out for you and I didn't ditch you, you just stopped talking to me, I didn't know that me playing basketball would affect our friendship so much, but it did. I mean Mouth, Skills and the rest still talk to me'

'I did not stop talking to you'

'You did'

'Didn't'

'Did'

'Didn't'

'Didn't'

'Did'

'See, I told you!'

'No fair, Luke. Lucas'

'I said Luke was fine, but we need to start working.'

'I'm sorry'

'Not a problem, just work'

'I mean about us'

'I know what you meant'

'But…'

'Jeez, Hales, I mean lets work on our friendship. I mean if you want to?'

'Sure, hey, let's ask Kimasu if we can go and do some research, I mean in a way we do need to do research'

A few minutes later they were outside. Lucas broke the silence.

'What's your favourite colour?'

'What?'

'You heard me'

'Why are you asking?'

'Well, I'm doing research. I'm finding out about you. Seeing how much you've changed.'

'Erm ok…my favourite colour is blue, like it always was, and I just discovered you are just as weird as you always were'

'Hey, I'm not the weird one you are'

'No way'

'Yes way'

'No way'

'Hales, SHUT IT!'

'Make me'

'Fine'

Lucas just ever so lightly kissed Haley on the lips.

She had to admit she liked it, but she could never say that!

'Erm, Dude, why did you kiss me?'

'To shut you up'

'But you don't just kiss anyone'

'You're not just anyone, you're my friend. My best friend'

'You don't just kiss your best friend'

'Well okay, I used to like you'

'Like as in like like?'

'Yes Hales'

'Oh okay'

With that she kissed him back.

'So you like me too?'

She kissed him again

He then pulled her into a tight hug.

'When did it all change?'

'I have no idea.'

I guess her English lesson wasn't too bad after all.


End file.
